The Bullshit of New Casia: The Series
After Jeddy & Wolfy escaped the island of Casia (the original). They set sail off to their own islands and eventually Jeddy with the use of geomancers, wizards, necromancers and slight use of chronomancers; he recreated the old Cadrehel and its outskirts; adding a more citylike vibe to the inner walled Recadrehel (the capital of Casia Reborn). He invited Wolfy to this revamped Cadrehel per say. I bring you the spinoff to the original series; TBoNC! CHARACTERS Episodes Count S01E01 - Introductory Jeddy invites Wolfy to this recreated exact replica of the old Cadrehel/outskirts. Jeddy takes Wolfy to his new apartment in Downsoul St. (Recadrehel Downtown) where they talk and then explore around the place afterward. S01E02 - Saigon Boys Jeddy discovers a new biome within the jungle, so he and Wolfy decide to drive out to the furthest outskirt; Das Jungle to find it; where they get lost and camp overnight... S01E03 - Dead Bread As Jeddy and Wolfy drive around Recadrehel; they go to Dollards; a store that sells stuff and food for 1 Chailven, 2 Chailven and 5 Chailven, where they encounter a bread monster in the back room! S01E04 - Birdy Bird ''' Introducing Bird Egg. Bird Egg spots this replicated island while flying around; flying away from the old Casia with Death66 on it. '''S01E05 - Return of the Metal Biome While doing random shit in Recadrehel, Bird Egg notifies the duo of Wolfy & Jeddy that the Metal Biome has created another cyborg beast that wrecked down a wall separating the Metal Biome and the Forest Outskirts. S01E06 - Ferry Fury As Jeddy pisses off Wolfy, he runs off and goes toward the ferry ports where he uses his Unlimited Ferry Card to various new microislands such as a Slime Rancher island or Pokemon island or even a refuge island for Japanese immigrants. S01E07 - Dragon Day Jeddy yet again finds a new biome or area; the Recasian Mountain Range. Even taller than Mount Casia where it was so cold up there, they froze up on the mountain for maybe a day or something until they were saved by some rock spike thing and Jeddy asks about a mythical dragon; whom the rock spike takes them to the cave of the dragon... S01E08 - CyBOARg Chaos While driving across the outskirts of Recasia, Wolfy & Jeddy spot the Metal-Forest Wall destroyed and rammed through by a cyborg boar! Yet again; those metal assholes are back at it again. S01E09 - Heavy Metal Massacre Wolfy, Jeddy & Bird Egg after seeing the She-Volcano easily defeat the CyBOARg, they decide to learn Primal Roaring and then decide to form an alliance along with the Leprechaunikan forces as well. Together the 3 armies of Recadrehelians, Lavalandics and Leprechaunikans charge forth to the Metal Lair to put an end to the Metal Biome. Causing the the first major historical event in Recasian history, the Massacre of the Metallics. S01E10 - Ride Around Recadrehel Wolfy and Jeddy take a ride around the destroyed Recadrehel and take a ride down the Interprovince CAS1 and CAS2 to the outskirts of Cadrehelia. Where they see many things, such as some fallen minions of the Metal Lair... giving little hints to some secret lab... S01E11 - Cerboterus Catalyst Part 1 So the dumbass duo of Wolfy & Jeddy had discussion with Roko, a scientist in the Robot Lab of Recasia where Roko finds them the original creator of the Metal Biome with Roko activating the portal to teleport them to the creator's hidden location... but Roko says it will take a day to find the coordinates of the location... so the two went off to NEW CHAILASY CITY! Unfortunately the bridges to the other boroughs are unfinished so they only roam Calayhattan... S01E12 - Cerboterus Catalyst Part 2 So the dumbass duo were teleported into Mitfez's hidden lair but he hid himself and escaped however for the duo, they had to find a way out of the lair as there were no teleportation devices or anything so they resorted to digging their way out... but then Mitfez begun to unleash his catalysmic robot beast... CERBOTERUS! S02E01 - The Impeachment of the Interim On the 11th of October 2019, Jeddy's criminal activites were uncovered by the Recasian government and therefore he is impeached and he loses his house and apartment... having no where to go; he decides to build another lakeside shack out of junkyard materials... However... a death tournament was happening and the reward was... 10,000,000 NEW CHAILVEN! S02E02 - The Ruins of Mouth After the death tournament, Jeddy wondered where the rock golem monster that disrupted the tournament mid-fight ran off to. So he went to check his satellite on his laptop while also buying black market pot brownies. He found an ancient temple with a Mouth Thing captured on his satellite, Bird Egg also flew over to the jungle to see the temple... and so Bird Egg went to tell the dumbass duo of Jeddy & Wolfy and then they ventured off to Das Jungle... S02E03 - Zekrom, Wither and Kraken As usual, another boring day at first but then crazy bullshit starts up just again like in Recasia, there's always chaos which is why the housing and rent is cheap in the city. But you know; Zekrom overcharges Jeddy's containment capsule and breaks free then Steve of Minecraft builds The Wither and then they face a diseased Kraken who spreads disease. 'S02E04 - The Merry Robbers ' During Christmas Eve; a band of robbers begin to steal things from the citizens of Recadrehel and then redistributing them for free to homeless, one such victim being one of our "protagonists" Wolfy Rofler. So they set off to find these dickheads and take Wolfy's shit back. In trying to find the robbers' base; the two stumble upon some weird factory with 19th century-esque Victorian English undead, as well as robots powered by water; but this is for another time.